Falling Slowly
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Puck teaches Kurt how to play the guitar after finding him crying in the choir room. Established Relationship.


**After a couple sang this song at my school talent show, all I could think was that I really wanted to write something for it. When I thought about it and finally got the idea I just couldn't help myself from writing it. The song is Falling Slowly from the movie "Once", which I have actually never seen but plan on watching soon. Reviews would be wonderful and appreciated. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Puck normally wouldn't think anything of walking towards the choir room and hearing the strum of a guitar coming from the room. He was used to running into one of New Directions practicing for fun or just to try out something new. What he wasn't used to was walking in on his crying boyfriend as he tried desperately to strum at the guitar in his hands that seemed too large for his small hands.

As Puck got closer he noticed that his lover's fingers were bleeding in different spots and he could see the frustration in the small boy's eyes as tears flowed freely down them. He watched the anger flash as he slammed his hand down the strings in a huff, his shoulder's shaking.

"Kurt?"

The countertenor looked up at him, his eyes holding so much vulnerability and sadness. But Puck caught more than just that. He could see the anger and…shame?

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at him before choking on a cry and looking away. "Noah…" he whispered softly.

Puck strode across the room quickly, removing the guitar, which he had never seen before and looked pretty old, from his boyfriend's hands and gingerly placing it down on one of the seats before scooping Kurt up into his arms and hugging him closely.

"Babe, you have to tell me what's going on."

Kurt shook, shaking his head as he gripped at the thing material of Puck's t-shirt. "She was teaching me, Noah! She promised she'd teach me how to play and then she died! I-I don't know what to do! I can't remember anything!" he sobbed, clutching the fabric tighter as he cried into the jock's arms.

Puck tightened his grip around Kurt and breathed him in. He wondered how long he had been in here, trying to play the guitar. School had gotten out an hour ago, and he was just coming to the choir room after football practice to grab his forgotten sheet music when he came across him. He knew how much Kurt's mother meant to him and he felt bad that the boy had been alone long enough for his finger's to bleed.

"Now, come on babe. I can fix that."

"How?" Kurt sniffed, his face buried in Puck's chest.

"I'll teach you."

Kurt looked up then, blinking away tears as his glassy eyes connected with Puck's. "Really?" he whispered softly.

Puck smiled softly and nodded his head, running his finger gingerly over Kurt's cheek and wiping away the tears. "Of course I can." He smiled.

Kurt cracked his first smile since Puck had walked in and he took that as a silent victory as he sat Kurt back down on the stool and grabbed the guitar, strapping it around Kurt's shoulder and positioning it the correct way.

"Was this your mom's?" he asked, tracing the 'Elizabeth' carved into the side in cursive.

"Yes." Kurt whispered, wiping at some more tears.

"It's nice." Puck smiled, grinning when Kurt's own smile widened. "Alright, It's really easy, okay?" He grabbed a pick from his pocket and placed it in Kurt's right hand and brought his left hand up to press down on the strings. "Alright now strum down with your right hand and press with your left."

Kurt did so and Puck grinned at him. "There, that's a C." he moved Kurt's finger's until they strummed again on the F. Moving them through the first chords of a song that he knew Kurt would recognize once it got going. He placed Kurt's fingers back to C before he started singing the lyrics of the song that he had sang as a duet with Kurt to come out with at the school talent show.

__

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

He smiled happily as Kurt seemed to catch on and sang along with him, all while Puck continued to control his finger movements while Kurt strummed.

_**Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react**_

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Kurt continued to work on the keys while listening to Puck's voice take over the once quiet room. He leaned his head back on Puck's shoulder as he continued to move his hands with his lover's, joining in with the lyrics once more.

_**Take this sinking boat  
And point it home  
We've still got time**_

Raise your hopeful voice  
You have a choice  
You make it known

Puck smiled, his heart hammering hard in his chest as Kurt pressed closer to him and he continued to move his finger's, strumming the chords using Kurt's hand, it felt as if second nature to be able to play together with him and sing without a second thought.

When he had first came out to Kurt, he remembered that the smaller boy had literally laughed in his face and told him to get a better joke. But when he kept pursuing Kurt, the countertenor realized that Puck was serious.

The beginning was rocky and hard to deal with for the first few weeks, but they slowly grew to each other and became more and more inseparable until it felt as though they were one person when they were together.

Puck had expected people not to understand but he took everything he got in stride and always ended up with Kurt at the end of a rough day.

_**Falling slowly  
Eyes that know me  
And I can't go back**_

Moods that take me  
And erase me  
And I'm painted black

Puck made sure to sing the next lyrics with as much passion as he could, directing them right at the smaller boy with all the meaning he could force into them.

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

_**Take this sinking boat  
And point it home  
We still got time**_

_**Raise your hopeful voice  
You have a choice  
You've made it now**_

_**Falling slowly  
Sing your melody  
I'll sing it loud**_

The two continued to play through the instrumental as Puck watched the look on Kurt's face as he sang the last lyrics into Kurt's ear over again.

_**I'll sing it loud…**_

Kurt looked up at him as the song came to an end, just staring into Noah's hazel eyes, causing the male to grin at him before connecting their lips softly.

"You remembered." Kurt whispered softly.

"How could I ever forget this?" he whispered back, not wanting to break the mood that was taking over the room. The private moment between them as they both caught their breath before connecting their lips once more.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered once more.

"She's proud of you, Kurt. "

The countertenor smiled, looking up at him through wet eyes and nodded his head before looking up at the ceiling, nodding, as if in approval.

That's how the two would be found later on, Puck's hand over Kurt's on the worn guitar as the both sat, Kurt's head resting gently on Noah's shoulder in comfortable silence.


End file.
